


Outside Opening Hours

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel liked his job as a librarian at the university library. He did not like having to fetch books outside opening hours because he couldn't resist Dean's pleading pout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Opening Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I had 30 minutes to spare, so I asked for prompts. This is based on the wishes for pregnant!Cas and librarian!Cas. :D

The end of the semester was easily the busiest time for the university library and most mornings started with stressed out students and the evenings ended with more students looking even worse for wear.

Castiel had lots of sympathy for them, having recently graduated and secured himself a permanent position here. At least the prospect of being here until he retired was in the cards, but his enthusiastic acceptance of the job offer didn’t mean that he never dreamed of his own little shop anymore. It would be a splendid little place, not dry and suffocating and dark like the corridors here, with a reading room and tea served nice cups (probably not grandmother’s china that made an appearance in his day-dreams, probably rather the cute mismatched cups that he had accumulated over the years. More cute cups than he could use, not even if he drank 10 cups of tea a day. Which he didn’t though he was tempted at times.)

“Sleeping?” Castiel gave a start and sat back up straight. Dean Winchester was standing before him, chuckling lightly and Castiel darted a look at the clock. It was a quarter to ten. The reading hall would close soon, forcing the students to return to their homes. Dean wore his “study or die” hoodie which had once belonged to his brother Sam. Dean claimed that it was saturated with Sam’s genius and had helped him pass all his exams. An irrational thought, as Dean favouring this item of clothing was most probably connected to sentimentality and practicality. And he didn’t need his brother’s intellect when he himself was a remarkably intelligent man. (Though notoriously lazy about things that couldn’t quite catch his interest.)

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Castiel belatedly answered and Dean chuckled. Then he slowly reached into his pocket and Castiel sighed deeply even before he saw what Dean had in there.

“Oh _please_ , Cas!” Dean pleaded the second he saw Castiel’s unimpressed look.

“You hardly need this book now, Dean. Can’t you wait until tomorrow morning?”

“Tomorrow morning you’re not working,” Dean objected as if that had any impact on him being able to borrow books or not. When Castiel said nothing, Dean resorted to pouting adorably. Castiel gave him a blank look, watching Dean hold up the scrap of paper. Eventually he gave in, groaning, and snatched the paper out of Dean’s fingers.

Giving Dean special treatment might get him into trouble with Naomi, but she was graciously overlooking whatever Castiel was made to do by the handsome doctoral student.

Castiel returned with the book, a bit more exhausted from walking up 3 flights of stairs and along endless seeming corridors and back than he felt he should be. Dean did look a bit concerned when Castiel handed him his book.

“I could have gotten it myself,” Dean insisted, pointless now that it was done, and Castiel was a bit pleased that Dean at least felt guilt for making him go against rules. Even if the reasons were not quite the right ones.

“Next time get your book before closing hours,” was all Castiel said with finality and Dean muttered something. Both of them knew that Dean would probably still need books at random times and that he would get them. “I’ll get my bag and then I’ll join you.” Dean nodded. Castiel left him at the reception desk, going into the office where Jo was scanning stuff. Castiel was glad that he was no longer stuck with intern work, it had been boring and repetitive enough.

“Do you want a ride home?” Castiel asked but Jo shook her head, looking at Cas with a grin that unnerved him a bit.

“So you gave Dean special treatment again,” she said and Castiel busied himself trying to close his jacket. “You couldn’t say no to the pout, right? I thought you stronger than this!” she joked. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Good night, Joanna,” he said.

“Good night, Winchester!” she replied.

It was a bit chilly when he got out of the library, finding Dean waiting by the car. He pulled his hands out of his hoodie’s deep pockets to try to fumble with the buttons of Castiel’s jacket.

“It’s a lost cause. I won’t be getting any thinner, so I might as well buy a new one,” Castiel lamented, though the fact that it was coming to be summer rendered a jacket almost obsolete. He was glad for that, but he might miss Dean fussing with his clothes, trying to protect the growing baby.

“The little bean shouldn’t be cold,” Dean said, rubbing his palms over Castiel’s not-quite-4-months-but-getting-there baby belly (though most of it admittedly was additional weight gained by Dean’s continuous need to provide mountains of food for Castiel). “We should go straight to bed.”

“The ‘little bean’ should be quite cosy,” Castiel assured Dean, smiling at the hint of protective worry on his husband’s face. “I thought you had more studying to do?”

“Nah… That can wait until tomorrow,” Dean decided, giving first Castiel’s stomach a pat, before then squeezing his butt. Castiel frowned.

“Then why did I have to get it for you, today? _Outside opening hours_?” Dean laughed and kissed the frown off Castiel’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (And if you, like me, are battling finals or other terrible challenges then I wish you the best of luck! May the libraries always have the books you need!)


End file.
